


虹（二）

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Summary: Phone sex留着下次吧（捂脸）
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 7





	虹（二）

“你在看视频的时候，有没有想过是我在肏你？”  
金主问他。  
他很诚实的回答，有。  
“真的吗？”

过了一段时间金主才告诉他，自己也把视频里的人当成他们两个很久了。  
这总是让他觉得没有安全感，好像两个人在一起完全是性欲使然，开始的理由那么简单，以后也会简单的分开。  
他总是觉得金主并没有那么喜欢他。  
有时候几十条信息轰炸给金主，全是密密麻麻的“喜欢”、“爱”，金主却从来没正面回应过他，要么好半天才回复，要么岔开话题说一些不相干的事。  
张艺兴简直恨死了两个人之间的时差。  
他觉得自己为了这个人卑微到不能再卑微了，自己谈了个恋爱怎么就变成这幅德行？连尊严都不要了，什么话都讲的出口。

两个人确定关系的第一天晚上，金主就提出要跟他phone sex，张艺兴吓得下巴都要掉下来了。这太羞耻了，自己隔着电话手淫，叫床声顺着话筒被对方听得清清楚楚。这一步进行的太快了，虽然两个人在聊天工具里多么露骨的话都说过了，但到了自己身上完全成了另一码事，而金主却一副没什么大不了的态度，好像早就习以为常了。  
金主一定已经和很多人做过这样的事了，他猜。  
张艺兴觉得委屈，曾经有不少男孩或者女孩也跟他一样吧，被金钱供着，为了满足他的性欲做他喜欢的事，也一定很会哄金主高兴，自己却是个什么经验也没有的小男孩。phone sex是什么？他该怎么做？该说些什么？做的不对被金主嫌弃怎么办？他又要哭了，觉得金主是个骗子，就是为了把他骗上床才跟他在一起的。做爱，做爱，怎么所有人都是下半身动物？脑子里想的都只是这个吗，他只想好好谈个恋爱，为什么对方只想着床上那点事？他发现自己对待爱情的态度还是柏拉图式的，没确定关系之前还好说，一旦确立关系就认真起来，非要在爱字上追出个究竟。

隔着屏幕磨了好长时间，他硬是不肯松口，金主无奈了，想出一个折中的办法。  
“你把自慰叫床的声音录成文件发给我，好不好？”  
“不好。”  
张艺兴火大了，说了半天还是不爱他这个人，只是想操他而已。  
没想到对面的金主也发火了，已经确定恋爱关系了，见不到人，听听声音也不行吗，我看你也不怎么喜欢我，没拿我当男朋友。  
张艺兴急了，怎么能这样说呢，就是把你当成男朋友，才不愿意这么草率呀，这简直是道德绑架！  
他又连着给金主发了几条消息，可过了好一阵，金主也没回复。  
屏幕上的指示灯又亮了，是金主发来的。  
“不愿意就算了，但你要知道，性生活在两个人相处的过程中是很重要的，总这样是不行的，也可能你还不够喜欢我，我去忙了，你先睡吧。”  
张艺兴慌了，对方不会是真的生自己的气了吧，不会真的觉得自己不喜欢他吧，不是的，不是这样的啊！自己只是接受这方面比较慢而已，两个人对爱的定义不同，并不代表自己不喜欢他啊。  
他咬了咬牙，给金主发了一段话过去。  
“我喜欢你，但我从来没做过这样的事，我不会，但我可以学，我喜欢你，所以你能不能和我做爱？”  
他屏住呼吸，按灭了手机屏幕，等待着金主给他的回复。一秒，两秒，指示灯没亮。二十秒，三十秒....金主还是没有回复，他失望极了，刚准备闭上眼睛，就看见屏幕右上角一闪一闪的亮了起来。  
他连忙打开手机，上面是金主发来的一段话。  
“我刚才去买东西，刚出来看见你给我发的消息，手里的东西掉了一地。”  
张艺兴看着屏幕，窝在被子里面偷偷笑出了酒窝。

他还是把自己射精时的叫床声录下来发给了金主，自己一遍也没听过，做这件事的时候十分为难，他只是怕金主误会自己。金主说他叫的好听，又发来了一段音频，他打开听了，是金主的声音，最后还喊了他的名字。  
他面红耳赤，没来得及听到最后就关掉了，他不喜欢听到自己的名字被这样叫出来。而偏偏，金主又喜欢叫他的大名，觉得好听，他却不喜欢，觉得太生硬，恋人嘛，就要想个特别的称呼才好。  
“那你自己想一个。”  
金主说。  
他想了半天也没想出来，想到了又觉得太普通太俗气，干脆放弃了。  
“小南瓜？小蛋糕？”  
“不要不要！”  
简直是在开玩笑，自己一个男生，怎么能叫这么娇滴滴的名字。  
“还是叫你老婆吧。”  
“不行！”  
“那怎么办，总不能互叫老公吧？”  
后来他也习惯了金主叫他老婆，自己叫金主老公。“你能不能现在马上飞过来给我操一操？”这样的话他第一次听还气不打一处来，在心里默默骂金主是个头脑简单，只会用下半身思考的动物，后来他发现自己也慢慢变了，而这一切都因为金主。

在他把叫床的音频发给金主的第二天，金主就给他打来了电话，这也是他们确定关系后的第一次互通电话。  
看着手机上金主的名字，张艺兴的心快要跳到了嗓子眼。  
“喂？”  
耳朵那边传来金主的声音。  
他也“喂”了一声，接着就闭上了嘴巴，一句话也不说。  
“喂？怎么不说话，信号不好吗？喂？”  
他的脸不知道什么时候已经红透到脖子根，大脑一片空白，不知道该说什么。其实他挺喜欢金主的声音，让他觉得安心，可靠，而也正是因为这样，在他面前总会显得自己渺小，不谙世事，甚至小心翼翼，怕自己哪件事情做的不好，金主会不喜欢他。  
“喂....没有，我听得到你说话。”  
他小声的说。  
金主松了口气。  
“今天有没有好好休息？昨天睡那么晚。”  
“有。”  
他就回答了一个字。  
后面金主又说了很多话，关于他自己的生活和工作，他也只是紧紧的握着手机仔细听，他不知道该怎样回应金主的话，金主说的事情完全在他的理解范围之外，关于他的工作，他一点也不懂，两个人出现了尴尬的沉默。  
“你又没话了。”  
“我....”  
张艺兴要急死了，明明发消息有那么多话可说，怎么拿起电话就一句话也说不出来了呢。  
“跟我讲讲你一天做了什么也好啊。”  
“我也没做什么....就是在作曲室里编曲，很无聊的。”  
金主叹了口气。  
“我真的没有什么好讲的，你不会感兴趣的。”  
“那今天就先这样，我先挂了。”  
“拜拜。”  
张艺兴挂了电话，有种如释重负的感觉，可讲话的欲望马上就回来了，他打开聊天工具，噼里啪啦敲了一堆字给金主，他觉得挂了电话以后，反而更喜欢金主了。  
可后来的好几次通话情况都像第一次一样，金主努力的挑起话题，他只是握着电话傻傻的嗯，到他自己就一句话也说不出来，憋得小脸通红，而金主每次都是失望着挂掉电话。  
终于有一天，他忍不住了，电话挂断以后眼泪就掉了下来。  
自己一定是不喜欢金主的吧，如果喜欢，怎么会一句话也说不出来，见到喜欢的人应该滔滔不绝才对。想想金主的态度，自己真是差劲，骗了自己和对方好几天，让他做了自己男朋友，可一点也不喜欢他。  
“我们分手吧。”  
他打了几个字给金主发过去。  
金主马上打来了电话，电话那边是个哭到直打嗝的小孩。  
“怎么回事老婆？”  
“对不起....都是我的错，我不该那么草率的，我们分手吧....”  
“到底怎么了啊，为什么突然说要分手，宝贝你别吓我。”  
“我觉得我没有你喜欢我那么喜欢你。”  
原来是什么事啊，还说的这么拗口，金主的心又拧了一下。  
他的小孩是害怕了。  
“没事，这只是刚开始而已，这才几天啊，就说要分手，我们面还没见过呢。”  
“不见了我不见面了....”  
自己果然是个不适合谈恋爱的人，每次都会搞砸，也学不会，谈恋爱好难啊，还不如不谈。  
“宝贝你听我说，谈恋爱是需要时间的，虽然存在一见钟情，但两个人在一起是需要磨合的，我们现在还没有磨合好，你做事从不会放弃的，怎么现在才坚持了几天，就要放弃了呢，连机会都不愿意争取一下吗？”  
金主的语气前所未有的温柔，是他从来没见过的金主，他忙着抽抽搭搭的哭，金主的话并没听进去多少。  
“你不是说，每次挂上电话，都会多喜欢我一点吗？我相信你是喜欢我的，你只是害怕了。  
“我们试一试，好不好？等到见了面再说，如果见过了，你还是决定要分手，我尊重你的选择。”  
金主的声音又响起来，像颗定心丸一样，一瞬间他便不那么难过了，脑子里只有一个念头，这个人好温柔，比他理性得多，虽然对那番话没有太多的思考，但这个人似乎已经替他做了选择。试试，那就试试吧，他在电话那边含含糊糊的嗯着，撅着嘴，脸蛋还红红的，上面挂着泪珠。

-TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> Phone sex留着下次吧（捂脸）


End file.
